The Sun Never Shines in Russia
by chocolate-musubi
Summary: When Russia doesn't show up for a meeting, the Allies think he's home sick. They don't know what is really going on in his head... And they'll never realize how a simple, kind gesture can change a person's life. T for.. I dunno...


"Ahaha! Yes! Let's start the summit, shall we?" said Alfred, obnoxiously, as he did his usual gesture of a thumbs up, and a cocky smile.

"Well, maybe not, Alfred, aru." said Yao.

"And why not?"

"Well, Ivan isn't here. Maybe we should wait just a little while longer, aru."

"No!" whined Alfred. "The hero said the meeting should start! And so it will!"

"You twit! Just because you're the self-proclaimed hero, doesn't mean you're the one who makes all the decisions!" barked Arthur.

The two began to argue, like usual.

"Well, both of you are idiots." scoffed Francis.

"WHO ASKED YOU?!" screamed the two, as they began to include Francis in the fight.

The three blonde men bickered and fought, as Yao noticed someone knock on the door.

At the door was Toris. In hand, he held a folded piece of paper.

"U-uh.. Sorry to interrupt you guy's meeting, but Mr. Ivan told me to bring this over." he said.

"Oh. Hello Toris. There wasn't much of a meeting going on anyway… Um.. What is it, aru?"

Toris shrugged.

"I think it's a note. He literally yelled for me to come to his office, and when I got outside his door, he cracked it open so that he could just stick his arm out to pass it to me."

"Hmm… That's strange, aru."

Yao took the note, bid a farewell to Toris, and shut the door.

When he returned, the three had finally stopped fighting. Alfred and Arthur sat in opposing chairs, arms crossed, shooting death glares at each other. Francis lay on the floor in front of them, apparently beaten up from being caught in the crossfire.

"That's the last time I jump into one of your guys' petty arguments…" he griped.

***

After Francis recovered from his injuries, and Arthur & Alfred calmed down a bit, Yao told them about the note, the circumstances in which it was delivered, and then, he read it aloud.

_To my Allies,_

_I will not be joining you all today. I am not feeling well, and so I have confined myself in my office. Please excuse my absences, and continue the meeting as if I were there. I do not know if I will be returning anytime soon. Please enjoy each other's company, and be well, for my sake! And there's no need to come and check up on me. I'll be fine._

_-Ivan_

_P.S. KolKolKolKolKolKol!_

"Hm. So, he's sick. Poor sod. We should drop by and wish him well, whether he wants us to or not." sighed Arthur.

"I'll bring him some burgers! That'll make him feel better!" said Alfred.

"Yeah. Or kill him."

"What'd you say?!"

"Oh, goodness! Don't start up again, aru!" scolded China.

"I say we bring him flowers." said Francis. "Like gentlemen!"

"Hmm.. Yes! Doesn't he like sunflowers in particular?" replied Arthur.

"Yeah. He's always talking about living in a nice sunny place, with a huge field of sunflowers." added Alfred.

"Should we really bother him though, aru? He did say that there was no need to come by, aru." asked Yao.

"Well. He just doesn't want us to worry. But as gentlemen, we should visit him. Show him we really do care. He _is _a powerful ally of ours." replied Arthur.

The other nodded in agreement.

So, the Allied Forces, minus Russia, ignored the summit meeting, and ran to the florist to get a bouquet of sunflowers, and a get well card.

***

Ivan sat at his desk, face in his hands.

"I can't deal with this anymore…" sighed Ivan. "I just can't…"

_Yes you can, Ivan… You have too… _

"No! Leave me alone! I don't have to listen to you!"

_No Ivan… You must listen to me… You'll always have to listen to me… No matter what you do… Where you go… I will always be with you…_

"No! No!!! Just go away! Leave me alone! Why are you torturing me like this?!"

_Torturing?… Whatever do you mean?… Whatever I say, I say in your best interest…_

"You liar! You tell me to hurt people! To hurt my friends, and everyone I care about! Just go away!!! Get out of my head!!!"

_No Ivan… Never… Without me, what would you do?… You need me… You need me… _

"Shut up! Just shut up!!!" Ivan clutched his head in pain. He blinked furiously to fight back the tears. "I just want to be happy! I just want to live in a nice place in the sun! And sunflowers… Just a sunny place with sun flowers… Is that too much to ask for?!"

_Oh, Ivan… You foolish boy… The sun will never shine for you… Never… You will never find happiness…_

Ivan went to the window, and closed the curtains. He locked the door, and sat back at his desk.

He opened a desk drawer.

From it, he pulled a pistol.

He un-did the safety, and cocked it.

Tears streaming down his face, he aimed the gun to his head.

"Maybe now… I'll find peace…" sighed Ivan, through tears.

As he was about to pull the trigger, he closed his eyes.

"Goodbye…"

Suddenly, before the deed could be done, there was knock at his office door.

"Hey, Ivan! Sorry to barge into your house, but… The front door was open.. So we came to drop something off!" called Arthur.

"Yeah! We're sure you'll like it!" added Alfred.

"Mmhm! We just wanted to make sure you were okay, aru!" agreed Yao.

Ivan tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Uh… Thank you… Just leave it at the door… I'll go get it later…" called Ivan.

"Okay then! See you later!" replied Francis.

The others wished him to get well soon, and they left.

As soon as he was sure they were gone, Ivan put the gun down, and opened the door.

On the floor, was a large bouquet of gorgeous sunflowers. He picked it up, and took the card that was attached.

_Dear Ivan,_

_We got your note. Sorry to hear that you're sick! Drink plenty of fluids, and get lots of rest. Yeah! And maybe, when you're feeling better, we can eat some burgers and fries! Your treat! The meeting today was quite dull, aru! I was all by my lonesome, watching the three fight. At least, when you're here, I have someone to talk with, aru. Ah, Ivan. You're much more of a gentleman than Arthur or Alfred. You don't scream and yell about ridiculous things! You and I should streak together sometime! Hehehe!_

_~With our best regards, Arthur K., Alfred J., Wang Yao, & Francis B._

_P.S. Arthur is a fag. :P_

_P.S.S. Francis is a flaming fag! D:_

_P.S.S.S. Arthur is a super homo flaming fag!_

_P.S.S.S.S. Francis is a super mega ultra h_

Ivan laughed. He noticed that the card was crumpled, and the "h" trailed off.

He went to the window, and opened the curtains. Strangely enough, the sun was out, shining the brightest he'd ever seen it shine at his house.

He smiled, and sat at his desk. He lock the gun, tossed it back into the drawer.

"No. I won today! The sun did shine for me! For me!" he said with a big smile. He hugged the bouquet of sunflowers. "Thank you, my allies… No… Thank you, my _friends_."


End file.
